


The Lovers

by Fieryflamess



Series: One Mistake [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: The journey begins, and Ryuhiko has a feeling it's going to be a trip. His memories are still going, and his nightmares haunt him, but he has a job to do. And he's going to complete it no matter what.Follows the events ofThe Prologue
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: One Mistake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749916
Kudos: 3





	1. Red in the Water

A flock of birds took flight outside the window, startling Ryihiko from sleep. His dream was already becoming foggy and distant, but the feeling was still there: hopelessness. Maybe it would be better to live on with that. A lack of hope might allow him to focus on the world he was living in and help the people that needed him. Not because he needed something to pass the time until someone saved him, but because he wanted to help. And he did. He would.

Ryuhiko lifted his head and blinked at his surroundings. Right, he was in the library, looking through Julian's desk. Books and papers were scattered all around him. Portia had let him know that he had the day to himself since Nadia was having headaches. Because there was nothing else to do, he'd gone back to the library to search through Julian's things again. Then Ryuhiko had fallen asleep for some reason. He hadn't been tired or in any massive pain, so he chalked it up to being bored.

Peeling a piece of parchment from his cheek, he surveyed the mess before him. There was nothing he could find to figure out what happened, nor any more traces of Julian or ideas of where he'd gone.

"Oh, come on. I really need to get in there!" Portia's voice floated in through the open window of the garden, carrying across treetops.

It sounded like she was arguing with someone, but he couldn't hear the other person. Ryuhiko stood with a yawn, stretching the sleep from his limbs. And then he made his way out of the library to the gardens. He was a little nosy, wasn't he?

"Please? You're really trying my patience here." Portia pleaded.

_"HOW DARE YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"_ The second voice was a shrill shriek that pierced the foliage that still blocked his view.

"Yes, yes, I know. I swear to everything above that if you don't move, I'll have roast cockatoo for dinner!"

Cockatoo? Ryuhiko passed the final tree, carefully pushing a few branches out of the way. He emerged into a small clearing. Settled squat in the middle of the copse was a cottage, surrounded by an overflowing garden.

"That's it! Pepi, honey. Get him!" Portia ordered a seal point cat with a pudgy face.

It, Pepi, meowed and hopped on her shoulder to bat at the pure white cockatoo. The bird paced around on the roof of a small work shed, shrieking and nipping at Portia whenever she tried to enter. A well-aimed swipe from the cat sent the cockatoo flying. The bird clipped Portia's head with its wing in its escape, muttering in anger at its undignified treatment.

"They'll never forget me," the bird said. "They'll never survive without me!"

"Oooo, that awful bird. He makes me so MAD, Pepi!" Portia finally seemed to notice him, cheeks coloring in embarrassment as she smoothed her apron. "Ryuhiko! Umm, fancy seeing you here." She smiled at him. "I'm surprised you managed to find this place. It's a little off the beaten path."

"All I had to do was follow the sound of a screeching bird." He chuckled. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Oh! How rude of me." She cleared her throat and then spread an arm to show off the cottage. "Welcome to Casa de Portia. My own little oasis on the palace grounds. Just watch out for the graspgourds. They're feisty today." She kicked off a curious vine that grabbed at her ankle. "Why don't you have a seat? It must have been a walk to get here, huh?" She gestured to a bench carved from a large log that leaned against her cottage.

"It was really nice if I'm honest." He carefully picked his way through the overgrown garden, stepping over fantastical plants he hadn't seen before.

Portia picked up a rake and gave him a wry smile. "You don't mind me working a little while we talk, do you? I've got a lot of work to do in the garden today."

"I can help if you'd like. One of my friends taught me all he could about gardening."

"Oh, no. You should rest."

"If you're sure..." He settled on the bench, bringing his knees to his chest. There were some questions to ask. "Is the Countess alright?"

Portia frowned and straightened from her work to give him a long, searching look. She sighed and gave a slow nod. "I think she will be. To be honest, things were getting a little hairy here before you showed up. I'm glad milady chose to visit your shop. I think you could be just what we need."

Ryuhiko nodded. "I hope so." He watched her get back to work. "So... Julian's your brother, huh?"

The naked shock and hurt on her face were enough to be sure. "Yes. I'm sorry about that scene outside your shop, you know. I was just surprised to see Julian there."

"You and me both." He rolled his eyes at the memory.

"He's got a real flair for the dramatic. I'm glad to see that hasn't changed."

"Must run in the family."

"Me?? Dramatic?? Why, Ryuhiko, how dare you??" She winked. "I learned from the best. Ilya taught me everything I know." The mood didn't stay heavy as Portia waved it away and squared her shoulders, giving him a determined smile. "I didn't know you two knew each other. Did that happen before or after milady hired you?"

He chuckled uncomfortably at the scrutiny. "Uh, well... He and I met the same night the Countess came by, right after she left. How could I ever forget the pale man who tried to litter in my shop?"

"Hmm. That sure sounds like my brother. Why didn't you tell milady?" The look on her face was not unkind. It felt like he could tell her anything.

"Didn't know he was a criminal until the poster. Had to get through the shock. Ha, still not over it." He let his smile fade. "Uh, I just didn't want to condemn a man on incomplete information... If it's my word that knots the hangman's noose, I have to be thorough. How could I just sentence someone to that kind of fate without investigating?"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Ryuhiko. I don't really know what mess Ilya's gotten himself into, but if he has you in his corner, I get the feeling everything will work out alright in the end."

"Portia..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Of course! That's what I'm here for, you know. Pep talks and expert gardening skills. Oh my, it's getting pretty late, huh?" Portia peered at the sun, already well past noon. Late light dappled the clearing, dancing on her face. "I'd better get back to work, Ryuhiko. But I'm glad you came to talk to me. I knew we'd be friends eventually."

He smiled at that. They were friends. "Of course we would. You're cool, Portia. Just let me know if you need any help with gardening some time. I'm always happy to help."

Ryuhiko picked his way back across the garden, the sun on his back. Once the joy of having a new friend subsided, he was left with thoughts of Julian's predicament. The talk with Portia strangely left him at ease. The trials ahead seemed a little less impossible. He wandered through the foliage on his way back to the palace, thinking. The further he got from the cottage, the darker it became, but it should've been mid-afternoon still. And it smelled kind of wrong, too.

Dread grew in the pit of his stomach as he turned further into the darkness. His feet moved as if they were possessed. The palace's soaring spires emerged from the top of the trees, and the rest of the gleaming building followed. Thick foliage opened up to rolling fields, cut across with a nearby brook that serpentined through the grass. At first, he brushed it off, but then the color registered and filled him with even more dread. Red. There was no mistaking it. The crimson color stained the slow stream, seeping into the banks. He took a few steps away and followed it upstream with his eyes.

Seeping from the stonework of a forgotten corner of the palace was poison. It was easy to miss. The brook was small and tucked away on the side, probably not patrolled often. He turned back to the garden in horror, realizing the source of the darkness. The scent registered, too. Rot and decay. The trees at the edge of the field were dying, with all the color drained from them.

Ryuhiko swallowed hard and turned to follow the brook to its end. Wherever it led could end poorly. With heavy feet, he began the journey along the bank. Soon, the vast open fields gave way to a rocky cliffside and the stream to lemonstone structure. It was an aqueduct, one of many flowing towards the city, designed to provide water for its many citizens. From that high, balanced on a stone of the unconventional path, he could see all of Vesuvia. The height was unwelcome, but the view made it worth it. Sprawling, chaotic, and vibrant. Swirls of smoke left chimneys to dance in the air, twining together like lovers. Overhead a raven circled him, swooping lower as he walked along the bridge. The bird seemed familiar. The raven landed on Ryuhiko's shoulder with a thud, tilting its head at him.

Swirls of smoke left chimneys to dance in the air, twining together like lovers. Overhead a raven circled him, swooping lower as he walked along the bridge. The bird seemed familiar. The raven landed on Ryuhiko's shoulder with a thud, tilting its head at him.

"Uh, hello there," Ryuhiko said, furrowing his brow. It opened its mouth as if to scream, but simply nibbled on the hem of his shirt instead. "That's my shirt, buddy."

Its beady eyes watched him warily. In fact, all its feathers were ruffled as if on high alert. He opened his mouth to say something else, but a noise startled the bird into flight, leaving him alone again. Eventually, the aqueduct lowered and joined another water line. Both headed deeper into the city. There were buildings around him, the first signs of urban life, as he reached the outskirts. Without a doubt, the crimson poison running from the palace grounds was in the city's water supply.

"...Ryuhiko?"

Ryuhiko whipped his head to the right, automatically getting ready to defend himself, and saw a figure slowly emerging into the dim light of a city lantern. Face half cast in shadow, standing on the aqueduct with him, was Julian.


	2. A Gift and a Curse

"Julian!" Ryuhiko sighed in relief and dropped his guard.

Julian was standing at the edge of the aqueduct, a dark silhouette framed by the light of the moon. Behind him, the city towered like a behemoth, a chaotic sprawl of buildings stacked atop each other. In his hands was a mask with a long, curved beak that he turned slowly, seemingly contemplating what to do with it.

"Ryuhiko. Fancy seeing you here, hm? Out for a night walk?" He sighed and dropped his gaze to the reservoir pool below them.

Ryuhiko took a step closer, brow furrowed in concern. But he didn't say anything. The red of Julian's coat reflected and retracted in the water, splashes of red dancing against each other.

"And me, I was... thinking. Funny, fickle thing, life, isn't it?"

"Should you be standing so close to the water?" Ryuhiko asked.

"What, this water? It's harmless, Ryuhiko, or as harmless as it can be. It won't do anything to me. Or anything to anyone, anymore. Sure, a few people might get sick if they go for a swim, but..." Julian paused. "Isn't it a miracle? They went and figured it out. Or outlasted it. Wonder how they did it?"

Ryuhiko stepped a little closer. What was he talking about?

"It's no matter, I suppose. Life will find a way, won't it? The plague is over. Ahhh. And so is my career, just like that. Who needs a plague doctor if there's no plague? It's like—like a Count with no city! Or a barkeep with no drinks." He extended his arms in a flourish. A piece of hair fell into his eye, obscuring it. "So here I am, throwing away the last piece of a past I can't reclaim. Pity, isn't it? Ah, well."

Ryuhiko watched him drop the mask into the water below. The moment it hit the surface, pale slithering shapes moved to swarm around it.

"Julian..." Ryuhiko said, only to have the raven from earlier cut him off with a screech. It flew down, nearly hitting them in its frenzy.

"Guards afoot, Ryuhiko! Look lively. We'd best make tracks."

Ryuhiko followed as closely as he could as they ran down the aqueduct to reach the street. Julian got there first, turning back to watch. But then Ryuhiko's foot slipped on a wet stone, sending him tumbling backward into the reservoir below. Darkness engulfed him as he was swallowed up by the deep pool. The impact knocked his breath away. He struggled against the cold water, kicking frantically to the surface. Then something moved against him, slippery and sleek as it latched onto his side.

"Ryuhiko!" Julian grasped Ryuhiko's wrist, tugging him out of the water.

The undulating creature hadn't let go yet. Whatever it was, Ryuhiko could see his blood moving through its translucent innards as it feasted. He coughed out the water in his mouth, blinking to clear his vision. It had to be some kind of nightmare.

"On the count of three. One. Two—" Julian gripped the creature behind its head, forcing it to release Ryuhiko. He tossed it back into the water. "Three. Up you go, then. Easy now, I've got you."

Ryuhiko gasped for breath as he stumbled away from the reservoir, sopping wet and slipping on cobblestones. He held on to Julian's arm as tightly as possible as the doctor half-dragged him along. All he could focus on was the blood staining the puddles he left behind.

"Can you stand?" Julian paused in the shadow of a building to peer down at the apprentice. Ryuhiko tried to nod, but his grip was failing, shaking and dizzy. "Right. Foolish question."

He nodded, hefting him up and dragging him the rest of the way. Panting, they collapsed in a wet heap onto a narrow, deserted alley. Ryuhiko bit his lip hard to keep himself awake.

"Let me see that bite."

Ryuhiko nodded the best he could, words dying in his throat.

"I'll have to take that as a yes." Julian laid him down and carefully slid his torn garments away from the steadily oozing wound. Ryuhiko silently stared at the stars as practiced hands worked over his abdomen. "The bleeding won't stop. Damn."

Ryuhiko blinked tears out of his eyes, turning his head to watch Julian. The doctor drew back with a look of displeasure and started peeling off his gloves. On the back of his left hand was the murderer's brand, stark and irreversible. The apprentice shuddered at the ice-cold hand placed over the open wound.

"Hold still," Julian ordered. Ryuhiko stayed still, wrestling unconsciousness. "Deep breaths, this will only take a minute or two." His left hand slipped under Ryuhiko's head and cradled it.

A profound relaxation washed over him, and he realized he was no longer in pain. After a few seconds more, he breathed out. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Julian let out a bark of laughter and pressed his hand to Ryuhiko's forehead, checking his temperature. "If you're well enough to joke, you're well enough to sit." He helped him sit up, steadying him.

Ryuhiko's head swam with the change in altitude. "Haha... Who said it was a joke?"

"At least you didn't catch me breaking and entering this time."

"It's only a matter of time. What was that thing anyway?"

"Vampire eel. You—"

"Gross. And no, I didn't know. Amnesia is a bitch."

"Ah." Julian looked away. "I'll admit, I was surprised to see you in the neighborhood... You've got some kind of luck."

He followed Julian's line of sight to the aqueduct's end, a chaotically cascading waterfall of red. It was much higher than he thought. Swallowing thickly, he looked back at the doctor. His eye was drawn to the magic mark glowing under the skin of his throat. It looked familiar. Julian caught him staring, a shadow passing over his face.

"Ah. Do you recognize your master's handiwork?" Fresh blood blossomed under Julian's clothing. "This was his parting gift to me, a curse. I'm able to take away bodily wounds, as you can see. And in return, I get to experience them for myself. Ugh..."

Julian swayed forward, and Ryuhiko caught and steadied him. A moment of silence passed between them while he felt out the magic. It didn't quite feel like Asra's, but he hadn't been around long enough to know for sure. Magic had different feels depending on the exact type. So it very well could have been Asra. As if he needed another reason to distrust the magician. What other shady things had he done?

"It won't last; it never does. It's a curse from a witch who fears commitment. Then again, I've never been bitten by a vampire eel. It might be interesting."

"...Thank you, Julian."

Julian blinked owlishly at Ryuhiko, then averted his gaze with a blush. "Don't mention it. That is, well. Circumstances being as they were, I'm just glad you're all right."

Ryuhiko smiled and stood, pulling Julian up with him and supporting him. "Maybe living here won't be so bad after all."

Julian tensed up, Ryuhiko doing the same only a second after. The guards were coming, doing rounds of the outer walls. Julian ushered him into an alley nearby. His body pressed up against Ryuhiko's as they crowded into the narrow alleyway, boxing him up against the wall. They could hear the Countess' guards run by, and Ryuhiko hoped their eyes slid over them in the darkness. This close, he could see pain painted on Julian's face. Julian's gaze was fixed behind Ryuhiko but moved to him as if he sensed him looking. For a moment, they stared at each other.

"Ryuhiko—" Just as Julian was about to say something, a thud sounded at the entrance. "Not the time. Let's go." He grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the alley, breaking into a run.

The city passed them by in a blur as they evaded capture, weaving around buildings with ease. They were moving so fast, Ryuhiko almost didn't see it. There, nestled between two buildings, was a garden. A thick padlock set in a rusted iron gate blocked their way in, but it looked like a decent hiding spot. Julian picked up speed, and Ryuhiko's hand threatened to slip. He shook his head and let Julian lead him deeper into more questionable areas of the city, taking wild turns to evade their pursuers. Julian seemed to know the area like the back of his hand—or all the relevant escape routes. They approached a dilapidated residence on the outskirts of the district where a few chickens petered around the yard.

"In we go, Ryuhiko!" Julian clamored through an open window around back, pulling the apprentice in after him. There was no chance to respond.


	3. Laying Low

Ryuhiko and Julian crept through the window into the humid hut, ducking under a row of brass bells just close enough to make them hum. Julian hauled him in, steadying him at the waist. His arm lingered around him as his gaze traveled the room. Ryuhiko carefully edged away from the touch, taking in the hut. It was on the broader side, the ceiling low. Julian's hair was brushing the ceiling and showering his shoulders with dirt.

"Mazelinka? Sorry to drop in like this, it's the guards. Mazelinka! Huh. I don't know if she's home."

"Mazelinka?" Ryuhiko asked.

"Yes, a dear friend of mine. Sharp as a..." He paused. "...as a hook, great at cards. Hah, she's definitely not here. But we can weather the storm here until it blows over. She's never out for long. Say, are you ah, are you cold? Your clothes are still wet."

"Oh, really? Hadn't noticed," Ryuhiko said sarcastically then shook his head. It was warm in the hut, so he wasn't too worried.

"No? Good. I wouldn't want you coming down with something." Julian's leather-covered fingers curled under Ryuhiko's chin, his unbearable smile suggesting something.

Ryuhiko quickly moved away, frowning and turning to the window. Before Julian could say more, the little deep-set door rattled, a tut from outside as it was shaken free from the crooked frame. Ryuhiko turned to look as it swung open.

"Ilya!" The person, Mazelinka at a guess, exclaimed. "...Did you come in the window again, you slippery boy?" A small, quick figure shuffled in through the doorway, swathed in a thick shawl and ragged coat.

Julian straightened too quickly, striking his head against the ceiling with a wince. Undeterred, he swept down to offer his arm, dipping for a kiss on the cheek. "Ah, Mazelinka, aren't you a sight for the sore eye! Love the shawl. Is it new?"

"You know it isn't. I figured I might see you when I saw the guards. Oh?" Mazelinka lowered her hood, blinking up at Ryuhiko through wisps of wiry hair. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Ryuhiko. A... new friend of mine."

Ryuhiko bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too. Make yourself comfortable." Mazelinka said. "Your friend is polite. You didn't get him into trouble, did you?

"No, no. Ryuhiko gets in trouble by himself." Julian turned to Ryuhiko. "You didn't say it was a pleasure to meet me."

Ryuhiko rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a pleasure to meet you." He took a deep breath to calm his growing nerves, playing with his earrings.

Mazelinka moved into the kitchen, squawking at the state of the yellow flowers by the window.

"Ah, Mazelinka, I did that. I take full responsibility for that. I wasn't thinking, and I—" Julian said.

"Don't fit through the door, I know," Mazelinka said. "Fetch the round pot for me, will you?"

Julian blinked, nodding and moving to a cupboard set in the dirt wall behind him. There was a sway in his step, and when his and Ryuhiko's eyes met, his smile was weary. Ryuhiko frowned, his first thought being the bite. Julian had said it wouldn't last, but... His gaze lingered on Ryuhiko strangely, dazed. But as he reached for the cupboard, Ryuhiko grabbed his wrist, making Julian's hazy eye flutter wide open.

Ryuhiko moved him aside and grabbed the pot himself, fixing the doctor with a firm stare. "Show me the bite."

"The...? Oh, the bite. You want to see?" With a furtive glance to their host, he unfastened his jacket at the bottom and lifted the bloodied shirt underneath. "What do you think? Good as new?"

Ryuhiko peered at the now smooth skin with his brow furrowed. He could hardly tell where the bite had been in the first place. "Pretty much."

"Are you impressed? It's your master's magic. Shouldn't be a big surprise for you."

Ryuhiko shook his head and tapped his temple. "Amnesia, buddy." He set the cauldron up in the fireplace before looking back at him. "Besides, magic has a different feeling—scent, too, now that I think about it—depending on the person. I can't quite recall the feeling, but I don't think it matched Asra's..."

Julian spirited over to the fireplace as Ryuhiko took a proper look at it. It was no ordinary pot. Mazelinka rolled a dry sprig of purple herb between her thumb and fingers, sniffing it and clicking her tongue.

"Ech, worrywort's gone stale. I've got more in the garden. Pardon me, Ryuhiko." Their host grabbed a rusty knife and weaved around them to the door, humming, leaving them alone.

The moment she'd gone, Julian slumped against the counter, leaning heavily on one arm. "Huh, who would have thought that a bite like that would take so much out of me... Not to belittle your bite, mind you. I've treated a few dozen, unfortunately. You're the first to make it. Well, you and I."

Ryuhiko shifted on his feet uncomfortably, glancing from the floor to the ceiling to Julian's face. Julian's gaze was soft in the flickering light until a shadow crossed his brow, and he looked away.

"They're not aggressive, the eels. And they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the... the Count."

The Count. The murder. A chill ran down Ryuhiko's limbs, reminding him why they were hiding. Julian stilled, watching him. Until Ryuhiko knew, he would never understand the doctor. Not until he asked.

"Did you really do it?" Ryuhiko asked.

He didn't have to explain. Julian knew. Ryuhiko could tell by the way Julian fixed his eye on the floor, pulse jumping to his temple. Then his gaze lifted to the ceiling, chest shaking with low, nervous laughter. He felt kind of bad for asking, but it was an important question.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm always asking myself that question," Julian replied after a minute. "When you say it... It's much less irritating. Did I really do it...? If I told you the truth, would you believe me?" Still, he wouldn't look at him "I know I wouldn't. But I'll let you decide for yourself, Ryuhiko." He steepled his fingers, looking over his long legs to finally look Ryuhiko in the eye. "Did I do it... did I murder him, the Count?"

Ryuhiko watched him shift around and briefly break eye contact multiple times. It was tempting to speak, but that would throw off the momentum. Dramatic as he was, he'd probably start over.

"What if I told you I don't remember?"

Before Ryuhiko could even react, Mazelinka's voice cut in. "Ilya, you're barely standing on two feet. When is the last time you slept?"

"Ah, well, ever since the curse, I don't really need it the way I used to, dear."

"Says who? Your eye is rolling. Curse shmurse."

Julian dropped his gaze to the floor, to Ryuhiko's feet. It trailed up to his face, and Mazelinka raised a steely brow. "I'm fine, really. Haven't felt this good in a while."

Well, if that wasn't incredibly uncomfortable, Ryuhiko hadn't a clue what was. He needed to shut that down before it went too far.

Mazelinka sighed, tossing a handful of sand into the cauldron and stirring. "I'll be very happy for you after you've rested. Go on. Shoo."

"...Until the soup is done." Julian negotiated, his eye wandering Ryuhiko's features in a slow, thorough path, as though fixated. Maybe—hopefully—it was exhaustion.

"Just til the soup is done. Well? Will you survive that long without him?"

Julian blushed and looked away. "I'll survive." He moved toward a nearby curtain, pausing as he passed Ryuhiko to slide his hand into the apprentice's. A second later, there was some distance between them, Ryuhiko crossing his arms. "...You'll have to excuse me, Ryuhiko. You're in good company."

And then Julian disappeared behind the curtain. Ryuhiko looked over at Mazelinka as she cracked her well-worn knuckles with a billowing sigh.

"He won't do it." She said. "He'll be pacing around unless someone pins him to the bed. One of us needs to keep an eye on the brew, though. Hmmm." She looked at him. "Ryuhiko, you're the guest. Would you rather watch him, or shall I?" She watched him expectantly over the bubbling pot.

"I'll keep an eye on the pot," Ryuhiko said, shifting his feet.

"Will you? You're a dear." Chuckling, his host drew up a ladleful of boiling golden brew, appraising it with a sniff. "Not much longer."

Mazelinka moved to accommodate him as he took up the spoon. He stared into the swirling pot and sighed. He heard her rustle through the partition, and then a muffled squabble. Not long after, she returned and sipped from the spoon, sighing.

"That ought to do it." She filled a bowl and disappeared with it past the curtain. There was a louder fuss.

When she returned, she filled the empty bowl, pouring it out over the yellow flowers on the windowsill. Their grasping movements slowed until they curled up to rest, spiraling and tucking their petals away. How fascinating.

"There we are. Now, Ryuhiko, I imagine you'll be needing a place to sleep." Mazelinka turned to him. "There's the bed in there, with him... and then there's the one down here." She pulled aside a dusty rug to reveal a rusty doorpull on the floor, lifting it open with a grunt. "The hiding hole. I'm happy to sleep down here, mind, but if you'd rather, I'll share the bed in there with him."

"Uh, I have to make the decision?" Ryuhiko played with his earrings again. "I'll sleep in the hole if you honestly don't care... But I need some air first. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Mazelinka nodded her head to the door, and he quickly slipped outside.

So Julian was into him, huh? That wasn't going to work. Even if Ryuhiko had given up hope on going home, there was still the matter of him having a boyfriend. ...Boyfriend? Did he have one? The only feasible person would be Tsukihiko, but well, it wouldn't work out. Wait, wasn't that why he was here? But was it with him or someone else his friends would vehemently oppose? There wasn't anyone else he could think of that fit the requirements. So his memory loss was getting worse. That was bad. Very, very bad.

Ryuhiko dug his nails into his palms to ground himself, taking deep breaths to keep the panic at bay. Was it bad? Wouldn't it be better to forget like he was supposed to? He needed to stop thinking. After a moment longer of staring at the stars and trying not to think, he went inside, wiping at his eyes. Mazelinka was waiting patiently by the hiding hole. He tugged out his ponytail as he hopped into the hole, landing on a nest of old blankets. It was roomy, quite comfortable for a hiding hole. His host beamed from above as he sat and took his earrings out.

"Aren't you adorable in there. Shall I leave it open a crack? I'll leave it open a crack." She swung the door closed, wedging a flat stone under a corner to leave him a sliver of light in the hollow darkness. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, there's no lamp. But you know how to make light yourself, don't you?" With a wink, she moved out of sight, her footfalls passing over his head.

There was some speaking, but he couldn't make it out. A low murmur followed, Julian's voice, and then quiet. Ryuhiko situated himself in the blankets and curled up to sleep. Just as he was drifting off, the sound of static filled his head. It startled him from his dozing, but for the second time, it wasn't all that painful. He hadn't even caught Tsukihiko's voice—did it come through at all? Whatever. He needed sleep, not a potential renewal of hope. And unwanted hope at that.


End file.
